Desire
by akaeve
Summary: A sort of slash story but no sex as such.


**Desire**

Spoilers for season 7 + 8

He woke and looked at his love, sleeping soundly. It had been a long day, but the evening and night. Gibbs rose. He needed to shower, the smell, no aroma of their coupling intense. He allowed his love to rest.

He didn't know when it had started…..how it had started. No it, was before then, long before then. Was it when he had returned from Europe to find his wife…..ex-wife number 2, in bed with _him_. Oh yes Diane had cleared out both of their bank accounts. He had told Tobias it would happen, but no he was as smitten, as he had been. They had got drunk together, after the divorce, ending up together.

-oOo-

_**Flashback thoughts**_

It had always been difficult, even as far back before Kate had joined the team, then Tim and Ziva. Gibbs hadn't known that he could have been bisexual, it had been the forces. The close proximity to others, but being a Gunny he had to hide all emotions. With Shannon he had shared a good life. Kelly had been the result of their union. But, he was away often, and he needed, companionship. No, the closeness of another human being. After Shannon had died, he had tried to stay in the Marines, going to Columbia. That was where he had met Mike….not that Mike was…you know. But he, that was Mike, had turned a blind eye. Franks had seen too much pain in Vietnam. He knew how young service men needed the sexual release…or sometimes they just boiled over with frustration. Franks had seen too many deaths.

The working together was tough. When, they had investigated the death of the Navy Commander on Yankee White. They had tried to be standoffish to each other, he had known that Fornell wanted to ride with them, but they had to appear above board. No hint of knowing, each other. Two separate agencies. They would compare notes later.

The two, had of course the mutual experience of Diane. Emily was Tobias' daughter. They were going to have to tell her soon.

Gibbs thought back to some of their cases together. The body found up the chimney. The time when Gibbs had to pretend that Fornell, had committed suicide. That had been one of the hardest day of his life, apart from the day he had been told Shannon and Kelly had died. Another love lost.

Their relationship was a love/hate one. Stormy, but always the friction, before the calm, the making up. Gibbs remembered how when he was thinking of selling his house, and Fornell arrived for help. His first thought was Tobias wanted the house…..in a way he did have it now, Gibbs smiled. The closeness that evening, when Gibbs had shared Fornells home. Gibbs had had Emily's room, strawberry shortcake and all. But the nearness, they both knew that there was going to be a time sometime in the future when they could stay together, rather than apart. They just didn't realise they would both be still working. They kept the two houses, for show, but they had so much in common, and sometimes sleepovers were inevitable if they were sharing a case.

They argued over the car. "You really don't like me driving your car do you?" Tobias shouted like a spoiled woman.

"Whatever. You had already slept with my wife, so why not drive my car. It's only an extension on what we have." Jethro argued back. But their gently arguing always made up later. Gibbs smiled as he thought of the pinny, as Ducky called it, Tobias wore when cooking.

Always the concerned lover, he had paced the floor, that evening wondering where Tobias was. When at last, the door opened. "Where have you been? You were due home an hour ago." He shouted, as Tobias walked in.

"I told you it was Emily's school play. And then I had to spend time with our ex-wife." Fornell answered.

"Does Diane ask for me at all?" as Gibbs began to set the table.

"No, she's not spoken of you in years." Tobias replied, "And I knew I wouldn't have time to prepare dinner so I got us a takeaway. OK?"

They argued over Damen. Well, not exactly argued, but you could tell that Tobias was slightly jealous.

"Why does Damen always appear to swoon up to you. He is like a puppy-dog."

"I gave him a medal once . I just had it knocking about." Jethro had replied.

"You're not going out with him, are you? You know, it's not like he's wearing your pin." Fornell had jealously quizzed.

"Look Tobias, it didn't matter or should I say, doesn't." Jethro had shouted back.

"I think it meant something to him." Tobias whispered jealously.

_**Back to the present**_

They had kept their secret. Then in January 2011 once the Repeal Act had been in place for the 60days, Gibbs and Fornell began to talk seriously about their relationship. It might have just been when Diane had mentioned she was getting married again. But since December 2009, the 18th to be precise, when same-sex marriage licences were legalized in Washington D.C. All registered couples were entitled to the same rights as real married couples. The measure also granted District of Columbia government employees rights to a number of benefits.

They needed to talk to Emily, tell her the truth. Diane, she wouldn't approve, or, would she? Maybe she would be happy to know, that she had brought them together. What of their teams, their co-workers?

They needn't have worried on any accounts. Emily was delighted to have two mothers and two fathers, or was it one mother and three fathers. Their teams? They had always suspected there was some UST between their bosses, but maybe now they would, could stop being grumpy and have some enjoyment. Laugh together.

At the wedding, Diane's wedding, the two men sat smiling. They no longer had the stigma. They were open with the world, and as Diane's new husband slipped the ring onto her finger, Gibbs slipped one onto Fornells'. They held hands as they watched Diane kiss her new husband. They saw Emily turn and wave. Fornell waved back, the ring caught the light. They both saw Emily smile. Everything was going to be fine.

The End.


End file.
